Don't Ignore Me!
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Yesung terlalu cuek dan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Ryeowook telah mencoba melakukan segalanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya./GYAAAA!/Astaga Wookie!/Hanya butuh sebuah janji simpel seperti itu,seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa luluh. yewook/oneshot fluff/BL/DLDR!


~Don't Ignore Me!~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Yesung terlalu cuek dan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Ryeowook telah mencoba melakukan segalanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya./GYAAAA!/Astaga Wookie!/Hanya butuh sebuah janji simpel seperti itu,seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa luluh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya bertopang dagu. Sebenarnya itu sungguh ekspresi yang sangat imut,jika saja Yesung memerhatikan. Tapi Yesung...yah,dia lebih memilih untuk memelototi laptopnya dibandingkan wajah kekasih imutnya yang kini terlihat super kesal itu.

"hyungie!"

"hng?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"kerja."

"kau sibuk sekali ya? pekerjaanmu banyak?"

"begitulah."

"kau harus istirahat,hyungie. Tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu.."

"hmm..."

Ryeowook mendecak kesal. Hanya begitu-begitu sajakah respon kekasih bodohnya itu? Yesung bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop terkutuk itu sama sekali!

"hyungie!" panggil Ryeowook kesal

"..."

Suasana hening tanpa respon dari Yesung. Ryeowook mendengus keras.

Sabar,Ryeowook-ah sabar...gumamnya dalam hati.

"hyungie ahjumma sebelah rumah baru saja melahirkan anak kelimanya. Kembar! Mereka imut sekali! kita disuruh kesana untuk datang ke pesta perayaannya akhir minggu ini..." ucap Ryeowook imut seraya memain-mainkan kunci mobil Yesung yang tergeletak di atas meja itu.

"hm,"

"astaga hyungie! Ada kecoa! Hiiiy menyeramkan sekaliiii!" seru Ryeowook kemudian,tidak mau menyerah

"ada obat serangga di atas bufet.." jawab Yesung pendek dan datar

Ck!

Tidak! Jangan menyerah,Ryeowookie! Hwaiting!

"hyungie,temannya sepupuku baru saja meninggal karena kanker kemarin. Sebenarnya dia masih bisa sembuh lewat operasi tapi karena kekasihnya sering mengacuhkannya,dia merajuk dan lebih memilih mati. Kasihan,tidak hyung?" ucapnya asal,berniat menyindir Yesung dalam cerita bualannya. Kemudian menatap Yesung dengan tatapan polos andalannya yang mengerjap-ngerjap itu.

"kasihan.." gumam Yesung. Lagi-lagi datar dan pendek dengan ekspresi serius yang tak lelah ia pasang di wajanya,dan dengan jari jemari yang tak henti-hentinya menari di atas keyboardnya. Dahinya agak berkerut saat melihat layar laptopnya.

Ryeowook kembali menghela napas panjang. Kesal kesal kesaaaal!

"hyungie aku mau ke Amerika besok,berdua saja dengan Siwon hyung. Boleh ya?"

"ne,hati-hati di jalan.."

"hei lihat,hyung! Bukankah itu Wonder Girls Sohee?! Kyaaaa dia cantik sekali! lihat hyungie, dia ada di seberang sana!" sahut Ryeowook pura-pura histeris seraya menunjuk ke arah jendela

"hmm?" respon Yesung tak tertarik,tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop kesayangannya.

"aish! Kau menyebalkan hyungie!" Ryeowook berseru keras. Namun tampaknya Yesung tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan reaksinya itu. ia tetap tenang,diam dan datar layaknya genangan air.

Ryeowook menatap sedih wajah kekasihnya. Diperhatikannya rambut blonde yang ditata agak berantakan itu,serta kacamata berframe hitam yang tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot tajam khas mata Yesungnya. Bibirnya yang melengkung seduktif itu bahkan tidak dapat Ryeowook ingat kapan terakhir kali berinisiatif untuk menciumnya.

Hahhh...

Drrtt...drrtt...

Bunyi getar ponsel Yesung memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Yesung dari laptopnya,yang sayangnya bukan Ryeowook sendiri.

"ye,yeoboseyo?" sapa suara baritone nan seksi itu. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pria kepala besar itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot meliriknya barang sedikit saja,apalagi meminta maaf karena sudah mencuekkannya!

"ah ne! Hahaha..." kekasih bodohnya itu malah tertawa dengan lepasnya dengan entah siapa hanya Tuhan yang tahu di seberang telepon itu. membuat Ryeowook makin dongkol.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya ke permukaan meja dengan kesal,menunggui Yesung selesai menelepon. Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit cerah saat melihat Yesung memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"dari siapa,hyungie?" tanyanya dengan nada suara manja,masih berusaha untuk mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu sekali lagi.

"dari Kangin,masalah pekerjaan..." jawab Yesung sekenanya dan lagi-lagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada laptopnya.

Grrr!

"hyungie!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"ne?" Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya,namun tetap saja tanpa melirik Ryeowook sedikitpun.

"kalau aku minta putus bagaimana?!" seru Ryeowook dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mencoba menguji Yesung.

"hmm ya boleh..."

APA?!

Sungguh jawaban tak terduga keluar dari mulut Yesung sendiri. apa-apaan?! Apa Yesung sendiri sebenarnya _loading_ dengan percakapan (yang bahkan tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai percakapan) mereka selama ini?! Kenapa dia malah jawab begitu?!

"hyungie aku benci padamu!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"hmm nado,Ryeowook-ah..."

Srett!

Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan wajah memerah kesal ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sambil mendumel tidak jelas ia mengambil talenan,pisau dan sebuah wortel,kemudian melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencincang habis wortel malang itu.

"hyungie bodoh! Hyungie jelek! Hyungie jahat! Hiks...bodoh bodoh bodoh!" pekiknya frustasi,menatap nanar wortel yang bahkan sudah tak bisa disebut sebagai wortel lagi,melihat bagaimana bentuknya yang sekarang.

"ish! Bodoh bodoh bodooooh!" serunya lagi seraya menghentak-hentakkan pisaunya dengan membabi buta. Namun sialnya tindakan itu malah mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

Srett!

"GYAAAA!" jeritnya kaget dan kesakitan saat menyadari dirinya tak sengaja telah melukai jarinya sendiri

"hiks..." tangisnya kemudian. Antara sakit dan kesal. Dibiarkannya tetesan darah itu membasahi lantai.

"hiks..hueee..." tangisnya lagi. meratapi betapa mirisnya nasibnya harus terjebak dengan kekasih seperti Yesung.

Yah,mau diapakan. Perasaan kesal itu mau tidak mau harus ia telan bulat-bulat sendirian. Yesung yang workaholic bahkan bisa saja tidak sadar bahwa sedang ada gempa di sebelah rumahnya jika sedang serius bekerja. Ryeowook tahu benar itu. mau minta putus,ia sudah terlanjur cinta pada Yesung,jadi ia hanya bisa belajar menerimanya. Meski sulit juga,seperti sekarang ini.

Capek-capek ia datang berkunjung ke apartemen Yesung,setelah berusaha keras mencari celah waktu kosong antara kesibukan Yesung dan kesibukannya sendiri. hanya untuk dicuekkan seperti itu. hei,ia datang untuk mengajak Yesung kencan! Bukan untuk memandanginya bekerja!

"astaga Wookie!"

Ryeowook terkesiap saat menyadari sosok kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya itu sedang menatapnya panik.

"hiks.." isak Ryeowook lagi.

Dengan sigap Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan dengan lembut mencuci lukanya,kemudian memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka tersebut. sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa manyun-manyun tidak jelas. Antara kesal dan senang karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"masih sakit?" tanya Yesung lembut,seraya mengecup jari telunjuk Ryeowook yang kini diplester itu.

"kau masih bisa perhatian denganku rupanya.." sindirnya dingin,masih kesal.

"baby..." Yesung menghela napas

"huh!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya

"baby,lukamu terlihat cukup dalam. Kita ke rumah sakit,ya biar dijahit.." ujarnya seraya menekan telunjuk Ryeowook pelan,berusaha menahan darah yang masih mengalir keluar sedikit

Ryeowook mendelik kesal. Kenapa jadi bahas luka disini?! Ia sedang ingin membahas masalahnya dengan Yesung!

"andwae!" tolaknya kesal

"tapi baby.."

"shirheo!" Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat

"kenapa tidak mau?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam. Suara berat nan lembutnya yang selalu membuat jantung Ryeowook berdebar itu mau tidak mau membuat Ryeowook gugup juga. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung,namun Yesung malah meraih wajahnya agar mereka bertatapan dengan jelas.

Ugh.

Ryeowook mulai gelisah. Sedikit demi sedikit,hanya karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Yesung,ia mulai luluh juga.

"aku..tidak suka rumah sakit..." lirihnya pada akhirnya,menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mendengar itu,Yesung tersenyum.

"kalau kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit,hyung janji akan mengajakmu kencan setelah itu. bagaimana?" Yesung membingkai wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya,kembali melayangkan tatapan khasnya yang dapat membuat Ryeowook luluh sebelumnya. Dan kini,ia berhasil lagi! perlahan-lahan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju mendengar tawaran Yesung.

Hanya butuh sebuah janji simpel seperti itu,seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa luluh.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan kekasih imutnya itu untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"ngomong-ngomong baby,hyung akan menolak dengan sangat jika kau meminta putus..." bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook,membuat wajah pemuda imut itu memerah padam

"saranghae,hyungie..." bisiknya malu-malu

"nado saranghae,Ryeowookie..." balas Yesung seraya mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat.

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooo

annyeong semua!

fic ini agak terinspirasi sama satu scene dari film pendek judulnya Durable Love,tapi ga 100 % mirip :)

gyahahaha entah kenapa saya kok suka banget ya sama adegan wookie cincang wortel itu XD

scene itu asli dari otak saya loh X9

last but not least,gimme some review,please?

gomawo!


End file.
